


Once You Figure That Out

by Nota_Bene



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nota_Bene/pseuds/Nota_Bene





	Once You Figure That Out

She moved closer to him and without hesitating, kissed him insistently. He had caught his breath as she got closer, but he seemed to draw oxygen from her, his mouth opening to hers. He was confused, but his lips and hands knew what to do. He turned towards her, pinning her against the seat, with one hand clutching her hip and the other reaching up to the back of her head. Her hands cupped his face and she pressed her lips to his hard. Suddenly something clicked in him, some deeper need, and he began to press into her, laying her flat on the seat. They laid there kissing hungrily for a few moments, when suddenly she moaned into his mouth. That woke him up and he scrambled off her, moving to the far side of the seat.

“Angela, we can’t.”

“You obviously can, Brian, so…” she started, grinning.

“I didn’t mean that. I meant the making out.”

“Why not?”

“You’re confused. You just miss him. You don’t really want to do this with me, and it’ll hurt if you do it just cos you, like, miss him – I mean, that’s how we got into this whole mess, he supposedly missed you and then…and then I wrote you…anyway, it would just be treating me the same way he treated you.”

“I’m not confused, Brian.”

“Right. You’ve never looked twice at me, certainly never thought about kissing me, whereas I…”

“You…?”

“You know how I feel.”

“It took me awhile, but Brian, I want this.”

“No, Angela, you don’t. I’d rather keep you as a friend than lose you for good once you figure that out. You’re just, like, fascinated right now, or whatever. It’s a phase.”

“What, you think this is like when Sharon liked you?”

“Well, yeah. She didn’t actually like me, she was just going through something and we hung out.”

“This is not like that.”

“Then why are you asking me for advice about Jordan one minute and kissing me the next?”

“I know, that was low.”

“Yeah, it was. Look, I’m going inside now. You’ll realize I’m right tomorrow.” He turned the door handle and started to get out.

“Brian.”

“What?”

“I’m not confused.”

“Night, Angela.” He said it softly, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them a moment later, he was gone.


End file.
